


Memories to make

by BitchyFandomQueen



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchyFandomQueen/pseuds/BitchyFandomQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lemon, Liquid courage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories to make

The only openly homosexual boys walked through the halls like they owned the place. They got stairs from everyone, some good some bad but they didn't give two fucks.

The group consisted of Roxas, Demyx and Axel. Roxas was a Freshman, Demyx was a sophomore and Axel was a Junior.

They were best friends since elementary school. Even when Demyx and Axel graduated to Junior high they still hung out with Roxas, they just were not complete without the boy.

But now they were older and in high school and things were different. Roxas had completely fallen for his best friends. But he had to keep quiet. It was not worth losing his friends.

Now Roxas sat in fourth period, science. He was in the middle of listening to his teacher, Ms. Larxene babble on about nuclear equations. He got a text on his phone so he asked if he could go to the bathroom. The text was from Axel he said he needed to talk to him at lunch. (After this period.)

The bell rang at eleven-twenty and Roxas rushed out into the long hallways of radiant garden high school. The cafeteria was on the other side of the school. On his way he found Demyx waiting for him outside of math like he did every day.

"Did you get the text from Axel." Roxas asked as they approached his locker. "Yeah." Demyx responded. Roxas loved how deep the older boys voice was, when he heard it he got Goosebumps. Roxas put his backpack in his locker and proceeded to the lunch room.

As soon as the two walked in the cafeteria they knew exactly where the red head was. They sat on the third floor of tables. Roxas didnt normally eat school lunch, but he waited with Demyx.

After Demyx got his food the walked up the stairs approaching the red head.

As soon as they sat down Roxas broke the silence. "So, what was the text about." The red head finished chewing. "We are going to a party tonight." Axel' voice grew excited.

"Ha, funny like my mom would go for that." Roxas argued. Demyx on the other hand was stoked. "You will stay at my house and we will sneak out, its that simple." Demyx told Roxas.

Roxas agreed to go. He knew when it came to his best friends agreeing that he was screwed.

xxx

Night time came faster than Roxas expected. Roxas walked out of his bedroom, down the hall to his moms. "Hey mom? can i stay with Demyx." Roxas thought he was going to have to beg because with his mom things usually rolled that way.

"Uh...Ok." The words put a smirk on his face. "Thanks. Love you." Roxas walked back to his room, grabbed his back pack and ran out the door.

Roxas headed down the road to Demyx' house. He knocked on the door and Demyx answered. Roxas took a long look at his best friend. Roxas thought his best friend looked fucking sexy. "Whens Axel picking us up." He asked his best friend as he walked into his house. "He should be here- now i guess." The boys walked back outside.

They ran down the drive way to Axel' car. Axel drove a pitch black dodge neon. "So Axel you kind of left out whos party this was." Roxas asked from the back seat. "Oh yeah...uh Hayners." As soon as the red head spoke they knew they were going to be shit faced by the end of the night.

The three pulled up in front of Hayners huge house. "Is the whole fucking high school here." Roxas muttered.

xxx

Demyx offered Roxas a drink. Some time around midnight and that turned into multiple drinks. Now Roxas sat drunk as a fucking skunk next to his best friend'. Roxas eyes locked on to Demyx'. Roxas froze for a second. He leaned closer to Demyx. Roxas Kissed him. Finally Roxas had wanted to do that for what felt like forever.

Demyx kissed him back, sliding his tounge over Roxas' bottom lip. Roxas opened his mouth and let his best friend in. Roxas tasted like vodka, but Demyx did not care. Suddenly Roxas felt a feeling of shock as he was turned to face his other best friend Axel.

Axel leaned in and kissed his. Axel slid his tounge in Roxas' mouth. Axel was a vey good kisser, Roxas moaned into his mouth. "We should take this some where else." Demyx suggested so the boys looked for an empty room in the large house.

They made it up the stairs and down the hall. The boys walked into what looked like a spare bedroom. Axel locked the door and proceeded to his best friends.

Demyx caught Roxas' lips in a sloppy kiss. Demyx ran his hands up Roxas shirt. The blonde moaned at the feeling of his hand rubbing across his chest. Axel came from behind and took off Roxas shirt.

Demyx stood away stripping out of his clothes.

Axel pushed Roxas on the bed and moved down his best friends lean body. Axel unbuttoned Roxas pants and slid them off along with his underwear.

Axel licked a line from the base of Roxas shaft to the tip. Axel let the tip of Roxas cock enter his mouth. He sucked lightly Earning moans from the boy.

Demyx leaned down to Axel ass. He spread his cheeks and lets his tounge tease circles around the read heads entrance. He earned moans from the red head.

Axel sucked harder, letting more of the blondes arousal in his mouth. Roxas moaned loud.

Demyx let his tounge swirl around and dip in Axels entrance. Axel moaned loudly. Demyx pulled out and stood up which left the redhead Whimpering.

Roxas was close. Axel bobbed his head up and down faster and faster. "Axel...Ah..im gonna." Roxas tried to warn him. Roxas threw back his head and moaned as he shot his seed into the redheads mouth.

Axel presented three fingers to Roxas and told him to suck on them. Roxas did so swirling his tounge around the fingers coating them with a slick coat of saliva.

Axel eased one finger into Roxas. I didn't really feel uncomfortable because Roxas fingered him self so much, but would never admit to that.

When Axel slid the other two fingers in he shifted as the redhead scissored his entrance. With no warning he entered into Roxas. He screamed in pleasure as Axel hit his prostate dead on.

A few seconds later Demyx slid in next to Axel. Both thrusting harshly into Roxas. Roxas cried out in pleasure as the two slammed into his sweet spot.

Roxas felt It again. He threw his head back and moaned loudly. He came all over his stomach and chest.

The two did not last long after that . They pulled out and released all over them selves and Roxas.

They three laid on the bed wasted and fell asleep.

That was going to make a interesting conversation tomorrow.

 


End file.
